In recent years, a gas barrier film in which an inorganic deposited (evaporated) layer (gas barrier layer) is stacked on a transparent plastic film has been used instead of a glass sheet as an electrode substrate for displays (e.g., liquid crystal display and electroluminescence (EL) display) in order to implement a reduction in thickness, a reduction in weight, flexibility, and the like.
However, the gas barrier film may show a deterioration in gas barrier capability due to a deterioration in the base film through thermal shrinkage when subjected to a high temperature and a high humidity for a long time.
A method that stacks the gas barrier layer on the base film through a primer layer to prevent a deterioration in gas barrier capability has been proposed to solve the above problem.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a gas barrier resin film in which an inorganic deposited layer (gas barrier layer), a specific adhesive layer, and a polyolefin-based resin layer are sequentially stacked on a base layer, wherein the base layer includes a polyamide-based resin layer and an anchor coat layer (primer layer), the anchor coat layer is provided to come in contact with the inorganic deposited layer, and the adhesive layer is formed of a specific thermosetting polyester resin, and the gas barrier resin film has a compressive elasticity modulus at 40° C. of 5 kgf/mm2 or more. However, when using an inorganic deposited layer as the gas barrier layer, cracks may occur in the gas barrier layer, and a deterioration in gas barrier capability may occur when the gas barrier film is rolled or bent due to low flexibility.
Patent Document 2 discloses a method that forms a polysilazane film on at least one side of a film, and subjects the polysilazane film to a plasma treatment to produce a flexible gas barrier film. However, the above gas barrier film exhibits improved flexibility, but may show a deterioration in gas barrier capability through cure shrinkage of the gas barrier layer when subjected to a high temperature and a high humidity for a long time. When producing a long gas barrier film using a roll-to-roll method, winding failure such as blocking (i.e., the front surface and the back surface of the film adhere to each other) or wrinkles may occur when winding the gas barrier film.
Patent Document 3 discloses a laminate film in which a gas barrier layer and a sliding layer are sequentially stacked on a base film, and the coefficient of static friction μ between the surface of the sliding layer and stainless steel is 0.4 or less.